Cross my heart
by ADunne
Summary: L'absence me réveille encore, parfois, la nuit. Le silence m'assourdit car tu n'es plus là.


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

_**Résumé **:L'absence me réveille encore, parfois, la nuit. Le silence m'assourdit car tu n'es plus là._

___**Note :** OS qui s'inscrit dans le cadre du tome sept. Je crois qu'on qualifie, normalement, ce genre de texte de song fic. Fic basée sur une chanson que j'ai redécouverte au hasard et qui m'a trotté dans la tête tout le week end. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un extrait de bout de vidéo de la musique en question qui est Cross my heart de mink_

_Cross my heart_

Aujourd'hui, encore, nous avons monté la tente et lancé nos habituels sorts de protection. Ceux qui t'empêcheront de nous voir ou de nous entendre. Quand bien même tu ne serais plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous. C'est un bel endroit où nous avons transplané, je suis sûre que tu l'aurais aimé. Les chênes centenaires des Highlands nous encerclent, majestueux, tandis que nos pieds s'enfoncent dans l'herbe haute. Il fut un temps où tu te serais amusé à voler entre les arbres dépourvus de feuilles juste pour sentir l'adrénaline ronger tes veines, à la fois enivrante et obsédante. De nous deux, j'ai toujours été la plus réfléchie, la plus censée surtout, alors je t'aurais crié de descendre tout en te menaçant de lancer des Focifères à ta poursuite. Simplement, car c'était plus prudent. Je n'aurais probablement pas dû essayer de t'enfermer dans toutes mes règles de bonne conduite et de bienséance et juste te laisser faire la chose pour laquelle tu étais le plus doué, vivre. Car, maintenant, ce sont ces petits instants si précieux, ces petits instants que je n'ai pas su saisir qui me manquent, me poursuivent et me hantent.

_It's about time  
I made up my mind  
Cause you're constantly waking me up  
And you're not even here_

Les premières fois, je m'endormais en pensant à toi. Je me demandais où tu étais, ce que tu faisais, qui tu voyais. J'imaginais que Molly devait veiller, précieusement, sur toi depuis ton retour. Mais je n'en suis plus certaine. Parfois, je me demande même si tu as réussi à retrouver le chemin de la maison. Chaque matin, il me fallait plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'aucune tête rousse n'émergerait des couvertures, pour comprendre que les seuls bâillements plaintifs seraient ceux d'Harry. Mais, on s'y fait, car on doit être fort et continuer. Avancer coûte que coûte. On s'est lentement installé dans une routine malsaine, Harry et moi, une routine vide de sens et vide de mot. Au début, on a essayé de combler ton absence en parlant plus fort et plus vite comme pour masquer l'espace inoccupé que tu venais de laisser derrière toi. En vain. Alors, on s'est tu, car c'était la seule chose à faire. L'absence me réveille encore, parfois, la nuit. Le silence m'assourdit et me rappelle que je ne dois rien oublier : ni le son de ta voix, ni tes mots maladroits ou tes rires enchantés - enchanteurs. Même si tu n'es plus là.

_It's stealing my air  
We're sitting in silence  
At opposite ends of a heart  
Disconnected by fear_

J'aimerais croire que les choses auraient été différentes si j'avais osé t'avouer, au moins, un peu ce que je ressentais. Peut-être que tu m'aurais crue et peut-être que tu n'aurais pas laissé ce médaillon prendre le contrôle. Je sais que c'est idiot de penser cela, je suis une sorcière et j'ai lu assez pour savoir que le pouvoir de l'amour n'est rien face à la magie noire la plus puissante, mais j'aimerais y croire juste un instant. Un instant pour me dire que les contes de fées existent aussi chez les sorciers, un conte dont nous aurions été les héros. Mais notre histoire n'est rien de cela. Depuis notre premier jour à Poudlard, elle n'est qu'un gaspillage. Un amas de silences gênés, de disputes puériles et de sous-entendus incompris. C'est bien ce que tu as voulu me dire en m'accusant de préférer Harry, non ? Tu sais avec lui tout semble si simple. C'est un allié, un rejeté, un frère pour et comme moi. Et toi, tu es tellement plus. Mais, je me suis toujours sentie oppressée entre Harry et toi, les deux inséparables Gryffondors. Entre ta famille et toi, tous ces observateurs curieux et attentifs. Entre Lavande et toi, Lavande la toute première, alors que cela aurait dû être moi.

_Cross my heart  
And hope to die  
Will you be there if I cry  
There's gotta be somethin'  
We didn't realize_

Cet été, j'ai cru que nous réussirions à construire quelque chose ensemble, quelque chose de fort et de solide, quelque chose qui résisterait aux attaques du temps. J'ai dû me tromper, pourtant, je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Tu serais resté, sinon ? Pour moi, rien que pour moi. Et tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de choisir. C'était égoïste venant de toi, vis-à-vis d'Harry et de moi. On méritait mieux. Mais, je ne t'en veux plus, c'était le médaillon qui parlait pas toi. J'en suis convaincue. Tu ne nous aurais pas abandonnés comme un lâche, tu vaux tellement mieux. Car Ron c'était toi le plus loyal de nous trois pas le plus intelligent ou le plus brave non plus, mais en tout cas le plus passionné et le plus combatif. Et tu es parti sur un coup de tête. Sans regret ou remord, sans même regarder une dernière fois ceux que tu laissais derrière toi. As-tu seulement songé à ce qui pourrait nous arriver ? Ils sont là, les Mangemorts et autres fanatiques, ils nous guettent. On les sent tout autour de nous en permanence. Et toi, tu es parti, sans même un au revoir.

_I can't stop before my time  
Can't let go if you'll be mine anytime  
Could your love  
Be that one surprise_

Si seulement, tu savais le mal que tu nous as fait Ronald Weasley ! Si tu savais combien je t'ai détesté pour ta démission, ta trahison. On savait que ce serait dur, on savait que cela prendrait du temps, on l'avait accepté et, toi, tu as préféré renoncer… Je comprends mieux maintenant, une fois la peine et la tristesse mises de côté. Tu n'es qu'un homme, imparfait, tout comme moi. Un homme avec ses travers et ses contradictions. Et c'est ce qui me plaisait tant chez toi. Ta petite susceptibilité, ton manque de confiance ou ton trop-plein de certitudes. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas oublier, que je ne peux pas t'oublier. Car tu fus le premier et le seul à faire battre mon cœur aussi fort. On se retrouvera, on aura grandi un peu, et on se pardonnera. Simplement, car notre histoire en vaut la peine et, car je ne peux me résoudre à l'avoir s'achever ici et maintenant. Alors, je m'accroche chaque jour, un peu plus, et j'espère que tu en fais autant.

_We're in the same room  
Not a moment too soon  
In your eyes I can see that you're fighting  
For every word_

A vrai dire, je sais que tu en fais autant. C'est sûrement, car je crois en toi. On a partagé les mêmes armoiries, les mêmes cours et les mêmes espoirs pendant bientôt sept ans. Il me semble qu'on commence à bien se connaître maintenant. Même si l'on a passé beaucoup de temps à se faire du mal, sans même s'en rendre compte, on s'est donné un peu de tendresse et d'affection. Et ce ne fut jamais en pure perte. Il suffisait de si peu pour ensoleiller mes journées. Un geste, un sourire, un mot parfois. Ils réussissaient à calmer toutes mes peurs et toutes mes inquiétudes. Mais, tu les conservais précieusement, comme un enfant qui veille sur son trésor, par peur qu'ils ne s'envolent et ne disparaissent dans les airs. Alors, chaque syllabe, chaque son résonnaient avec une infinie délicatesse et une infinie tendresse à mes oreilles. Comme s'ils étaient la plus belle chose qui soit. Les autres observaient notre manège, mais nous étions les seuls à pouvoir vraiment comprendre le sens des mots et du silence.

_If you ever stop  
Look and just listen  
We'd erase all the spaces between us  
By taking our turn_

On avait réussi, ensemble. Malgré les obstacles, un pas après l'autre. Alors si jamais tu as peur, pense à moi, à nous, pour retrouver un peu de force et de courage. Et surtout, ne crains rien, je serai là quand tu reviendras. Je serai là pour tous ces actes manqués, pour tout ce temps perdu que l'on doit rattraper ensemble. Car je t'aime et rien d'autre ne compte.


End file.
